1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved portable computer, and in particular to an improved portable computer, such as a sub-notebook portable computer, with an integrated mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a significant number of hand-held computer devices, such as personal digital assistants, allow a user to communicate between her or his cellular or mobile telephone and computer. Using current technology, the user must carry the two separate devices and manually transfer data from one to the other. As more people access Internet and other data using their mobile telephones, they typically desire larger screens to make viewing of the information easier, and to be able to access the data faster. However, many users prefer the smaller hand-held devices and do not want to carry a full-sized notebook computer with them to facilitate their preferences.
Some manufacturers of such equipment have attempted to solve the problem of accessing data wirelessly from the Internet by expanding the functions of their cellular phones. They have added somewhat larger displays and some additional functions to allow the user to view and download more information. However, the user is still limited by the relatively small screen sizes and the diminutive telephone keypad and very limited number of keys on these types of telephones. Although it is possible to transfer data from cellular telephones to mobile and handheld computer devices for storage, faxing, etc., the user is required to carry with her or him both devices, which can be cumbersome and inconvenient. Thus, an improved device that is capable of incorporating the desirable features of both a highly portable computer apparatus and a mobile telephone while retaining their independent functions is needed.